


[Art] Hot Chocolate

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bundled into a blanket, drinking hot chocolate, cuddled into Dean's side, for Cas this was as close to perfect as it could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this for the Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015.  
> A bang with prompts for each day like a advent calendar. 
> 
> The prompt for this one was: Hot Chocolate
> 
> You can find the accompanying Fic by [achillecas](http://achillecas.tumblr.com) over at tumblr: [Here.](http://confusedjimmy.tumblr.com/post/135315994290/title-a-little-brighter-prompt-hot-chocolate)

[](http://imgur.com/VLZpnqq)


End file.
